Lovers' Day
by Misa-chi
Summary: Christmas, Dececmber 25th, also known as Lovers' Day–the day every girl looks forward to; the day where couples get together for dates, gift-giving and receiving, and most especially, quality time with the person they care most about in their lives. A short story in the life of Yoshioka Futaba.
1. As For Me? Well

"Ne, Futaba-san," Yuuri said to me, sipping her juicebox as we eat lunch together in the classroom along with Murao-san.  
"How will you be spending Lover's Day?"  
"Ahh... Lover's Day! Haha..."  
Truthfully, I wasn't planning on bring it up any time soon, since I didn't expect to be doing anything great that day anyways.  
"Lover's Day..." I mumble anxiously, "A-about that..."  
I don't really know what to say–Yuuri looks to me blankly, expecting an answer. Murao-san has been silent the whole time, quietly nibbling away pieces of her steamed meat-bun.  
Lover's Day–the day every girl looks forward to; the day where couples get together for dates, gift-giving and receiving, and most especially, quality time with the person they care most about in their lives.  
The person I care most about right now?  
_Well..._

"You wanted to be with Mabuchi, right?" Murao says, still focusing on her food.

_Slam!_

"F-Futaba-san!?"  
Slamming my head against the desk, I slump down in defeat.  
"It's no use, though!" I whine.  
"I already know something like that is not happening..."  
"Wah, that's no good Futaba-san! You need to do your best! You can't give up now!" Yuuri's predictable cheerfulness and concern rings in my ears, followed by pats on my back. "Right, Murao-san!?"  
"...Yeah, sure. It doesn't really concern me that much because it's Mabuchi, but for Yoshioka-san."

"Aghhh..."  
Fidgeting in my seat, I keep my head to the desk for awhile, succumbing to the black.

• • •

The scene is perfect, right after school. We're stopped in the middle of a bustling crowd that's ready to return to their homes or fun with friends.  
We're right in the middle of the crowd, and it seems like everything outside our little circle is moving in slow motion.  
"Kou," I say as I look up at him.  
The cold of the weather has turned his nose a little red, and I see a puff of his breath exhaled.  
Cute.

"What is it, Yoshioka?"  
"Um," I start, I was staring for too long that I almost forgot what I came here for.  
"Would you like to do something for Christmas?" I ask him.  
His face doesn't change, but he doesn't speak either.  
"Like, with me. Want to do something together?" I clarify, trying to mask my mixed embarrassment and anticipation by giving an innocent grin and awkward chuckles that follow afterward.  
Still nothing

Then finally.  
"Ehhh?"  
He looks at me, raising an eyebrow.  
"As if I'd want to go anywhere with you! Hahaha! What's this? Sudden confidence?" He exclaims as he sticks his tongue out at me, walking away.

"What?!" I'm stunned.  
How embarrassing! Everyone saw me get rejected!

• • •

"That idiot Kou!" I yell out in frustration.  
"Idiot, idiot!" I exclaim as I jolt up from my mourning and out of my seat. "Why does Kou have to ruin everything!?"  
The worse part is, I can't make up my mind if that imaginary Kou was ridiculously over-exaggerated or actually scarily accurate.

"Oh?"  
"I ruin everything, huh? Is that so?"  
Ah-_eh_?  
Turning around, I see menace. That glare he gives me... it looks just like the one I dreamt up!  
"_Wha_- was it not a dream!?" I exclaim, staring Kou wided-eyed in his face while pointing my finger at him accusingly.  
"Are you going senile?" He asks me–most likely in full seriousness–as he squints his eyes. "Sick again? A fever, maybe? Or is it just that you're going crazy?"  
"Heheh..." I laugh nervously, it's time for a change of subject.  
"How long have you been there?" I ask him with my volume lowering with each word.  
But of course, he says nothing; he just glares on.

His gaze makes my heart thump–is it love? or is it fear?–I don't know.  
Whatever the cause, I dare not return it.  
Looking away, I feel beads of sweat forming on the temples of my forehead.  
His stare is intense!  
My skin's melting away from his burning eyes.  
"Well," he finally breaks the silence.  
I wince, my first instinct, expecting some sort of his usual bullying or one of sudden outbursts.  
But nothing of that sort comes my way.

"I just won't ruin your life anymore then."  
And he walks away, leaving for the group of rambunctious boys in the back of the room, laughing their troubles away, and leaving me behind, frozen.  
"Yo, Kou!"  
Only then does he smile.  
And for awhile, the sound of stupid laughter is the only thing I can hear  
He's cold.

I don't move for awhile, I just stand there and watch. It's obvious that I am, but even still, his eyes don't glance my way even once.  
"Futaba-san..." I hear behind me.  
"Oh... Yuuri!" I turn around to see Murao-san and Yuuri, who have stopped eating, and are now worried about how I'm feeling.  
But I can't show them that I'm hurt. It was obviously my fault anyways!  
I think I set myself up for these kinds of situations.  
Putting on my best smile, I whip around to my friends. "Daijoubu! That just means I don't have to spend time with someone like him," I say loud and proud. "Quality time with me, myself, and I!"

Yeah, that's right.  
It's obvious they're not convinced, but it's fine.  
I'll eat to my heart's content, and burn some money shopping!  
That's okay, isn't it?


	2. Lovers' Day?

"_Ah, the snow is falling..._"

Flakes of snow started falling from the night sky like the cherry on top for all the lovers.  
Lights are hung all over the trees, contrasting with the dark all around us and blending in with the stars.  
So beautiful, I think to myself, admiring the decor.

_Munch._  
_Munch._  
_Slurp._  
_Why am I so pitiful!? _

I find a spot on a nearby bench with a hamburger and medium drink I bought from BcDonald's.  
BcDonald's was having a Christmas Day special! I beam to myself. So great-so much food for so little!  
Burger in my left, drink in my right, I look to around me once again.

The pretty snow.  
The lights.  
The stars.  
The Christmas music.  
The couples.  
Their smiling faces.

I'm immersed in all of it, but at the same time, not really at all.  
It may be one of the coldest nights, but their hearts are warm.

"Eat away my misery!" I erupt in a burst of sadness, holding back my tears as I shove bits of my burger in all at once.  
I do this all the time at school, so this is something I'm quite used to, actually.  
But...

"How strange..." I hear a couple say. "Is she alone?"  
"It looks like it..."  
"Sad..."

I sat there, eyes locked on the ground in front of me. No one should recognize me, Yoshioka Futaba, on this day, December 25th.  
No one should be able to witness something so pitiful.

But isn't it even more pitiful to just sit here in front of everyone?  
You stand out like a sore thumb.  
The only one alone amongst the pairs.

Wiping a tear that escaped my eyes off my cheek, I threw away my wrapper and plastic cup and decided to keep moving on.

_Crunch._

The snow deepened with each of my footsteps.

_Crunch._  
_Crunch._  
_Crunch._

The stores all seemed so alluring.  
"Merry Christmas!" mascots would gleam, jingling their merry bells and offering hand outs to random passerbys.  
Store fronts decorated with Christmas trees and hearts and chocolates all the same.  
I wanted to go in, but some part of me told me not to.  
I had brought money along with me, but so far all I've spent it on is food. There's no way any girl in this lonely state of mind can find time for hardcore shopping, no matter how much I wanted to distract myself with it.  
Plus, it doesn't fit me to look girly, anyways.

_Crunch._  
_Crunch._

And so this is my Christmas.  
This is how I, Yoshioka Futaba, will spend December 25th.  
A sack of pity.  
Aimlessly walking through a city of lovers.  
I want to leave.  
But not go home.

_Crunch._


End file.
